1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to digital photography and in particular, automated means of in-camera removal of blemish artifacts from images captured and digitized in a digital process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many problems are caused by dust in particular and blemishes in general on imaging devices in general and digital imaging devices in particular. In the past, two distinct forms of image processing included providing means to detect and locate dust, scratches or similar defects and providing means to remedy the distortions caused by the defects to an image. It is desired to have an advantageous system that combines these functions, and can automatically detect and correct for the effects of dust, scratches and other optical blemishes.
Image correction has been studied in relation to display devices, output apparatuses such as printers, and digital sensors. Image correction of dust artifacts can be used to recreate missing data, also referred to as in-painting or restoration, or undoing degradation of data, which still remains in the image, also referred to as image enhancement. It is desired to have a system including a digital camera and an external device or apparatus that can facilitate a defect detection and/or correction process involving sophisticated and automated computerized programming techniques.
The manifestation of the dust in a digital image is a function of several optical parameters representing the dust. It is desired to create a system that can automatically take into account changes in such parameters without the need to manually recalibrate the camera system.